Wager
by ladyasile
Summary: A bet is made between Sesshomaru and Kagome. Who wins and who losses? What's at stake? SesshomaruxKagome.


**Wager**

A/N: This is a gift for my lovely beta Brokenshardsofmyheart99! Thank you for all that you've done. Happy birthday!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

As she sat waiting for her friend to come back with their food, she was forced to endure the company of two others. They weren't on good terms, and it made Kagome wonder why she had agreed to come to the restaurant in the first place. Sipping her cold drink, her eyes began to wander around the room. The restaurant was decorated with several ghouls, demons, and just about any other creature that was intended to be creepy. Halloween was approaching, after all.

When she turned her attention back to her two friends, she noticed them both staring at her. "Uh, what are you guys looking at?" she asked.

"Well, I asked a question," Sango answered. "What are you going to go as tomorrow? It is a costume party, after all."

Kagome shrugged. "I haven't really thought about it." From the nod Sango gave, she knew that had put a rest to the question. However, she hadn't meant what she said. In fact, the costume party was what was on her mind. It wasn't that she was nervous or shy. The true reason for her not wanting to go came, with a tray that held their food.

"Next time, you should all go and get it yourselves," Sesshomaru hissed as they each picked out their food from the tray. Although they thanked him, the young man didn't seem anywhere near glad for their thanks. Rather than listening to them, he sat and began to eat his food with ire.

Miroku cleared his throat and risked his neck to begin a conversation. "So, Sesshomaru, are you going to Koga's party? You two are friends."

Rather than answering at once, Sesshomaru went about eating his food. When he had finished, he got up and went to refill his drink, which left them all alone.

"What are you going as, Miroku?" Sango asked, voice softer than usual. It wasn't a secret -to Kagome, at least- that Sango tried very hard to get along with the raven-haired man. In all honesty, Kagome didn't know what it was about Miroku that Sango liked so much to keep putting up with his comments and occasional gropes.

The man closed his eyes, placed his hand under his chin and hummed. "I've thought about this a lot. What I want in my costume is something that will attract plenty of attention… A lot of attention from women. However, I still haven't come up with the right costume and time's running out! What about you, Sango? Something skimpy?" The perverted smirk on his face was knocked off when Sango slapped him.

As soon as Miroku and Sango began to argue yet again, Sesshomaru returned with his drink in hand. Kagome turned her attention away from her feuding friends -unlike the many in the restaurant- and faced him. It might have been the light behind Sesshomaru, the wanting to get away from the squabble, or something in the food, but when she turned to face him, it felt as if she looked at him for the first time. Somehow, there was something almost romantic about him.

Having drunk something just as she looked at her friend, she spat it out. The drink had landed right on Sesshomaru's pants. "I'm sorry!" she gasped as she grabbed some napkins and began to help him clean up the mess she had made. As she was helping Sesshomaru, she became aware of the quietness around her. It looked as if the incident had made the feuding between Miroku and Sango come to a halt.

After leaving the restaurant, Miroku left with a couple of girls, which left her and Sesshomaru with an angry Sango. "We should all go home, huh, Sango? Just ignore him. Come on, let's go back and do something else, okay?" Kagome took a hold of Sango's hand and led her to Sesshomaru's car. As she neared his car, Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Sesshomaru, please, will you give us a ride a home?" She did her best to not sound as if she needed the ride (which she did), but not so much that it would make Sesshomaru grow angrier than he already was.

With what looked as a reluctant nod, he opened the car doors and let them in.

After reaching Sango's home, with whom she shared with Kagome, Sango got out and thanked Sesshomaru before heading inside. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and said, "Thank you for the ride. It was nice of you." Sesshomaru didn't say anything. "Uh, well, I'll see you tomorrow… Koga's party, you know."

Before she could get out, Sesshomaru's hand caught her wrist. "I'd like to make a wager," he said, in a manner that implied that he would take no as an unacceptable answer. "Sango and Miroku, they'll end up going together to the party."

Frowning, Kagome shook her head. "I'm not about to make a bet on my friends!" Sesshomaru smirked at her words. "What?" she demanded to know.

"You don't think they'll end up going together?" His eyebrow arched as he looked at her.

"Hm… You're not going to let this drop, are you? Fine, I'll accept. Not that it's any of our business…"

"Have a prize in mind?" With that he let her go and closed the door on her. He drove off her, leaving her to think about the wager.

It didn't bother her at all. She was certain that she would win. After all, Miroku was far more interested in other girls. And Sango would never go with someone as lecherous as Miroku. There wasn't anything to worry about at all, except for what she would get when she won. Although Sesshomaru had remained quiet about the prize, she knew that he would keep his word, despite whatever she made him do. And it wasn't as if she was planning on humiliating him, either. 'What prize? He could buy me something… Or I could ask him out on a date.' Feeling her cheeks fill with warmth, she shook her head from her thoughts.

* * *

With time against her, she had decided that the best costume for her would be what she was wearing now. Although it showed off more of her flesh, she didn't mind. It was just for one night, and it wasn't as if she would be the sole vampire in the party.

As soon as she entered the party she found out that she had been right. There were at least ten others with a costume similar to hers. To her shock, she caught sight of Sesshomaru as one of them. Albeit, it was a male vampire, not a female one. His costume gripped his body in a way that she was sure should be illegal. Yet she couldn't bring herself to take her eyes off of him. The way his hair cascaded down his back was enough to make her want to hug him. The way that his costume was designed from the front made her want to drool.

"What am I thinking? I'm being worse than Miroku!" she scolded herself.

"It looks as if the winner of our wager is…" Kagome just about let out a scream from having Sesshomaru's mouth so near her ear. "Me," he announced as he stepped away from her. With the way he moved, she was certain that he could be a vampire. His gaze was set on the entrance when she looked up at him.

Her eyes followed and rested on a couple she knew all too well. "So that's the 'hot guy' she meant? I thought she was going to go with someone else," Kagome muttered. Yet her eyes didn't deceive her, Sango and Miroku had somehow gotten together. From the look of the kiss they shared, it was serious.

After sighing, she turned her attention to Sesshomaru. "So what do you want?" To be truthful, she had expected him to say nothing.

"You'll be my slave for tonight," he said as if it were something normal to say.

The words hadn't pierced her mind until he took her by her hand led her out of the party. "Sesshomaru? Where are we going? And what do you mean by slave?"

When he took her to Koga's backyard, she began to grow more perplexed than she already was. As soon as they were far away from everyone else, he looked at her in the eye. Sesshomaru leaned in, hair flowing in the icy hair that made her want to seek heat. His elegant lips landed on hers. A kiss.

"Kagome," he whispered before kissing her again. This time his graceful lips crashed onto hers with far more passion than the first one. His tongue stroked her lower lips until she opened her mouth. Their tongues made contact and began to move in a rhythm that Kagome found odd yet romantic.

They parted.

Sesshomaru placed his mouth on her neck and began to kiss her neck. "As my slave you must obey what I say, Kagome," he whispered. He licked a spot on her neck before nibbling on it. "Spend a night with me," he ordered.

Even though she knew better than to have a one night stand, part of her couldn't resist the opportunity to be with him. It began to trouble her.

"Clear your mind of filthy thoughts, Kagome. I only wish to spend the night trying to convince you that we should be together," he said. Kagome exhaled a lengthy breath. It didn't sound as bad as she thought it would be. "Now then, you must obey," he whispered, voice low and sultry.

Without reluctance, nor qualms, she nodded. "A night with you it is… Master Sesshomaru," she said, trying not laugh at how ridiculous it had sounded.

Sesshomaru gave her a kiss and led her away.

"If you don't mind me asking… What exactly made you do this?" she asked, looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"Hm. Someone advised me," Sesshomaru answered. Giving her a knowing look, he continued to talk. "Her name's Brokenshardsofmyheart99."

Kagome frowned. "That doesn't sound like a real name."

"Ever heard of the Internet?"

Giggling, Kagome nodded. She gripped Sesshomaru's hand tighter and relished the thought of their night alone.

* * *

The End.


End file.
